Monster King
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Wesker has won but as time goes on he realizes how important an enemy is in making life "interesting". Oneshot. Yaoi! Mentions of Depression and mild control. Wesker/Chris! Violent sex at the end!


The Monster King

Disclaimer: I do not own the trademark of Resident Evil

Ok, well another idea that would NOT leave me alone! In this Wesker wins but becomes bored and revives Chris as his equal using the T-Virus. Chris in turn becomes mildly unfeeling and goes back to Wesker. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Wesker stared out of the window looking down at the world below him. _Scum_. That was all they were, just maggots to be used to entertain him in his experiments. They had so easily accepted their bondage as their new way of life. The man dressed head to toe in black sneered as he threw his cigarette out the window watching the butt sail effortlessly down to the yard. You would think that he would have been ecstatic about his position. Chris had thought that he had beaten him but Wesker had at the last moment grabbed onto the side of the volcano where his former subordinate couldn't see him. It had only taken a few moments to let Christopher think that he had won before the tyrant jumped out and quickly broke the BSAA member's neck.

_It was that simple. _

A bitter satisfaction rose up in the T-virus hybrid. After all those years of being chased by his subordinate he had finally gotten rid of him for good. It was too easy to kill Sheva when she was going into a mild panic attack from watching her partner's sudden death. Jill still continued to fight the virus he had injected her with, but she quickly lost as he upped the dosage. Africa became his home base where he prepared his armies of zombies. He had sent air borne viruses to all of the major world countries. Animals and plants ate the virus slowly constricting all life out of the planet. One by one they all fell to his virus. It had only taken a matter of week to where only 0.05% of the world's population was "alive" in the literal sense.

Wesker then employed Ada to round up all the live humans she could find and bring them around his fortress. She had always been ready to do the grunt work and actually had the expertise to do it. She was much too valuable to fall with all the other scum. Albert had always been a man of grace so it was only natural that he had stolen a castle in Ireland to become his home. It wasn't like anyone was going to be using it again. The people who came were grateful for Wesker's help. It was only a matter of time that they began to devote themselves to him. Devotion turns to worship and now he was seen as a God.

_He was a fool. _

The blond haired man huffed and slid down the white stone wall, pulling his knees to his chest. He hadn't indulged in such a display of vulnerability in years. Sneering when that thought came into his mind, yet still staying in that position. If anyone cared to pay attention they would have noticed that while lean he was underweight. The man's cheek bones poked out a bit too much as if he had taken to becoming an anorexic. His skin was much too pale to ever be considered being healthy. In the beginning it was exciting to see his plans come true. He was seen as the God of all, Jill was seen as his right hand of destruction and Ada was to his left with the intelligence to manipulate the remaining masses.

He was once called the "Monster King" by one of the rebels before Jillian executed him in her bloodthirsty way. He supposed that was true. When one gets absolute power over everything and all you find there is nothing to live for anymore. The fun is having an enemy that will challenge you or someone to give your life meaning. He had killed the one person that could ever be classified as a challenge to him. If he was a Monster King then he needed to have a Monster Queen.

Ada had called it depression. Wesker called it realizing what was important. The Tyrant often slept through the day and ignored his followers offerings, having Jill keep them away from his castle. Ada, being the only one that wasn't afraid of him or death had made it a daily ritual of dragging the world leader out of bed. She had also taken to instructing the lab.

He had thought about his problem in a logical way. He had everything he had tried to get so by all means he should be the happiest man alive. Logically he know he was a dominant person which means he would need to have a person that could be dominated but fight to prevent it from happening in order for it to be a thrilling victory. Logically it had been proven that humans are social creatures, despite him being hardly human now that rule still seemed to apply. Logically he would need a person who loved him and hated him at the same time. Logically he had no one. Ada and Jill didn't care about him in a lover's sense but were simply doing what they could to survive. Therefore logically…..Wesker bit the inside of his cheek to try to stop the thought from finishing but it did anyway….

_He needed Chris Redfield. _

Albert felt rage and sadness mix together as he thought of his long gone enemy. The fact that he felt something was a miracle in itself. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to rule the world and become a God, making the world a perfect place where scum would never think to come! He wasn't supposed to feel a pain in his heart as he killed in enemy. He wasn't supposed to miss that little prick showing up and trying to ruin his hard sought after plans. God, he missed that little fuck! Wesker slammed a fist into the stone wall, leaving a giant imprint. He missed the way those deep brown eyes glared at him. He missed the adoration that his subordinate had held for him when he had been "good"! He missed the fights and watching Chris try so hard to crush him, yet always failing! He missed having Christopher near!

Wesker had always wanted to just slam that "too innocent for his own good" cadet into the wall and ruthlessly fuck him. He had always wanted Chris to be devoted to him. Damn those followers he had now to hell if he could have that! He wanted to make Christopher squeal in a mix of pain and pleasure, begging on his back! He wanted to wake up and have his cadet sleeping on his chest exhausted from the night's previous activities. He wanted to run his hand through Redfield's brunet spikes while the brunet was still asleep. He wanted to have breakfast and discuss future plans with his equal (or a close to an equal that Wesker would ever receive).

Wesker became flushed, breathing hard from his thoughts. He wasn't going to deny that they disturbed him more than anything he had thought so far. When did his thoughts turn from missing somebody to screwing them up the wall? A smirk came back to his features. He was a God, he got what he wanted, and right now Albert Wesker wanted Christopher Redfield.

_He would get him._

He never did use Christopher's dead body for anything despite so carefully taking it with him after that battle. Wesker had frozen Chris's body just as he had done all the other specimens that he thought had potential. He had never used him though, the Tyrant was afraid of having Chris escape and trying to save the world like his former cadet had a habit of doing. An insane gleam came to Wesker's eyes that was only made worse by the terrifying smirk. He was going to bring Christopher back! What was he ruling over anyway? A congregation of followers and a zombie infested world. In fact to make it a little more interesting he would make Chris a Tyrant too!

* * *

Ada watched from the side as he boss fooled with the Redfield boy. This had to be the most insane worst thought up plan she had ever heard!

"Ada! Get me Redfield and put him in the suspension chamber! We're going to bring a little friend back."

That was what he said. First, she thought he was joking because who in their right mind would bring one of the major thorns in their side's back? The key word "right mind". She would have been a fool not to notice the drastic behavior changes that Wesker was going through. The once ambitious man was now a shell of what he used to be. He no longer cared about anything and only wanted to sleep. She had hoped that he would snap out of it, but not like this!

The spy continued to watch her boss walk obsessively around the tank, smirking like the idiot he truly was. He carefully walked to the side table and measured some of the T-Virus. Wesker then walked over to the multitudes of medical tubing and injected the virus directly into Chris's blood stream. Ada stood there hoping that the Redfield boy wouldn't wake up. This was the last thing they needed!

A tense silence overran the lab.

Ten seconds and the dead body in the life-sized test tube still hadn't moved or shown any signs of the virus taking effect. Wesker continued to glare at his enemy. The spy let out a sigh of relief. It seems as if all would be well after all.

"You tried. It was for the…" Ada didn't get to finish that sentence. A blood curling scream exited the man in the tube. The frustrated frown that Ada's boss wore turned into a happy yet sadistic smile. Chris's eyes turned from a frozen chocolate color into a searing gold as the virus took effect. His body desperately tried to inhaled the liquid oxygen. The dead purple look his skin had taken from being frozen for so long turned an angry shade of red before settling down into a flesh colored tone. His hair returned to the healthy shine it always had. The man's muscles rippled as the T-Virus continued further into Chris's system. The whole time the man held prisoner didn't stop screaming.

_Then silence_

The now gold eyes of Chris Redfield blinked wearily as he focused in on his surroundings. He kept making little gasping noises as he tried to breathe in the liquid oxygen. Panic was the obvious first response the man leaned to for he was now in the heart of hell. Ada stood to the side as her boss furiously ran to the controls to drain the tank. Chris swayed in the tank before falling to his knees and coughing up the remains of the T-Virus. The spy had been staring at the abomination that might now equal Wesker and had one thought.

_We're all going to die._

* * *

Chris slumped against the glass. He vaguely heard the sound of a metallic switch going off. His head was pounding with a migraine. His eyes were blurry from the exertion. Someone was dragging him out of the freezing cell. Someone with soft warm hands. He moaned as he relaxed into the other's hold. Where was he? Why was he here? Who was he? He felt the hands carefully touching him, looking for any imperfections. Chris let out a whine of displeasure

He heard a smug chuckle from above him. He considered that the person may be of another nationality due to the slight accent. He could feel the scratchy fabric of a towel gently drying him off. He felt tired and only when he tried to lean back to lie down did he realize that he was sitting in the man's lap. His eyes were closed but he relied on his sense of smell. The British man smelled nice. It was a smell that he could get lost in. He figured it must be the same with the man because he felt the man's nose poke into his shoulder, inhaling Chris's scent.

_Wesker._

He didn't know why that name came into his head. It was instinctive, yet conflicting emotions arose with the name. Emotions such as love and adoration combated with equally strong emotions of anger and fear. A whimper exited him as he let the two feelings battle it out. The man's arms surrounded him, fingers twirled through his hair. Eyes sharpened and blurry colors turned into straight lines. Hesitantly he looked at the man who was holding him. He was pale, blond, and dressed in all black. The feeling of love won out though the feeling of anger took a back seat.

"Speak for me Christopher." Wesker whispered in his ear.

It was a whisper but to the newly born tyrant heard it like a yell in an empty cave.

"Is that my name, Wesker?" The man asked. A smirk rose to the blond tyrant.

"Yes, Chris Redfield is your name." Wesker smoothly replied. He was thrilled that Chris remembered his name before the newly born Tyrant remembered his own. He had made certain to ensure that he would get Chris's loyalty, when was the question. Adding a bit of his DNA to the virus he gave Chris was all part of Wesker's plan. The hands began to venture lower on his abdomen and it was only then that Chris began to vaguely become aware that he was stark naked. Ironically he didn't seem to mind. He received a safe fuzzy feeling when he was around the other hybrid.

A lady dressed in a red dress came to the side carrying clothes for him to wear. It was a white silk shirt with a pair of blue jeans. The man he was sitting on shifted and began directing him in how to put the clothes on. His muscles strained as he followed the blond man's directions. He felt so tired and fuzzy.

"Jillian, Christopher would like some water." Wesker called into the next room. Slow zombie like footsteps resounded through out the room. There she stood without any emotions present. Chris flinched as the name ran through his mind. His head hurt. It felt like time was moving to fast for the newly born Tyrant to keep up. He saw images of him and a brunette girl constantly working together. He saw never ending fights where he was certain that his death was near. He saw pain and suffering and through it all the blond older Tyrant was at the center of his pain. Memories flashed like a strobe light underneath Chris's eyelids.

The sick feeling rose within his stomach as he quickly moved from Wesker's lap. The comfort he felt there a second ago turning into a thick sludge of inner pain.

"Jill!" Chris yelled. He looked for his partner who had just gotten done walking through the door way holding a glass of water. She showed no recognition that she was aware of the situation around her. It felt like the world was spinning.

"What's wrong Christopher?" Albert darkly asked. Redfield screamed in pure anguish as he turned and hit the Tyrant straight in the chin. Wesker was forcefully thrown into the stone wall. The impact shook the whole building. Chris stared at his hand in shock as if he couldn't believe that he had just done that. If memory serves him right it was usually Wesker that was attacking him with that type of power.

A growl was heard from Jill as she immediately began to attack her former friend. The newly born Tyrant quickly tried to dodge her blows. The dark British chuckle began to form as Albert rose from his place on the wall, this made Chris slow down, which let Jill have a clear hit.

He couldn't take this! He had to find a way to get out of here! He needed to find a way to cure Jill. In a last ditch effort Chris busted through the window in the lab. He didn't think about how he could jump from twenty stories and still be alive. He only ran. Focusing on how he would regroup and destroy Wesker.

* * *

"Isn't he perfect Ada?" The Tyrant questioned with a smug smile. It had been three weeks since his new experiment/equal left. The spy let out an unladylike grunt.

"You sound like a love struck girl." She didn't mix any words. On the monitor (which her boss had been watching relentlessly) there was a picture of Chris doing pushups and other general training exercises. The new Tyrant held a look of pure determination on his face. Chris had taken up going to many of the "infected" areas and stealing food and weaponry. It wasn't like he needed much food now.

"Love struck? No, just bored. I grow tired of waiting for our final confrontation. He still needs to get used to the new world order. There will be a day, Ada when Chris will willfully submit to me." Albert stated as he continued to watch the monitors.

_Hurry home Chris_

* * *

Redfield wasn't having a good day. It had been three weeks since he had escaped. He had thought that he would be able get a better perspective of things. He would have never expected the world to have changed from the place he used to call home so dramatically. The small amount of people he had met were completely brainwashed. He had tried to live in one of the small towns he came across at first but after he had seen the temple dedicated to Wesker and began talking "blasphemy" about the citizens "God" he was thrown out.

Chris then travelled to the "Bad Lands" that the citizens inside the fenced in area were terrified to go. They claimed that monsters had inhabited the land. They even had a nice little myth about how the zombies got there. It went something like this….

God came to the people to show them the truth and they rejected God's kindness. The God was so furious about this blatant rejection that he quickly had his messenger, the red angel to gather up all his faithful. In an effort to cleanse this world he sent his blue angel to exterminate all the unfaithful. Death was too kind of a future, so as to remind the faithful of his power God made the unfaithful rise and walk. They would be neither living nor dead and walk in the remains of their former life.

Chris didn't know what to think. It had only been five years since he had faced Wesker on the volcano. It felt so strange, even remembering that didn't make him angry. He wanted to feel something! When he thought of Jill he wanted to feel angry or at least have a feeling that he should save it was he only felt a mild boredom when he thought about Jill. It felt like an obligation to try and get her back.

_Maybe is was better off the way she is now. _

Chris furiously shook his head. No! He had to save Jill. Chris could tell that his heart wasn't in it. He wanted to truly care and feel like he was on a holy mission but he just didn't feel anything but power overload these days. He had killed millions of zombies in the "Bad Lands" but they were hardly a challenge. It literally took a flick of his wrist and a whole pack of the undead would be lying broken on the ground. The former BSAA agent had noticed things changing about him. He could sense things from miles away, he could run faster than he ever could before, his strength was unrivaled, he could see in the dark perfectly, he also healed nearly instantly. It was a terrifying and amazingly happy feeling that these new abilities caused him to have.

Life had become so easy that he had taken to ransacking the decaying houses in the "Bad Lands" out of pure boredom. He wondered how these powers came to be. The thoughts of his former captain seemed to keep him sane, but this came with a price. He would feel a cold guilt. Have you ever thought of something that you know should disgust you but it doesn't and you feel guilty because you don't feel anything? There was a hollow feeling that he constantly tolerated when it came to every member of his past. He didn't even feel anything when he thought about Claire.

He thought about Wesker more often now. That bastard! That powerful bastard with the fucking delicious smell! Maybe this world couldn't be saved, but he would destroy his enemy. Redfield did something unlike himself and smiled as he thought of the impending fight. On the fourth week Chris decided to return "home".

_He would get satisfaction_

* * *

Ada sat in one of the plush sitting chairs outside Wesker's office. Jill stood to her side holding up a tray for Ada to put her tea down when she was done. Sounds of things breaking and flesh punching flesh rang out through the solid white castle. A smirk came to the spy's face. Chris had angrily come back, breaking down the door and immediately attacking Wesker. The look on her boss's face when he was knocked down unexpectedly could be described nothing short of pure euphoria. Maybe Wesker had a Masochistic streak in him after all?

That had been exactly eight hours ago. A large chunk of stone fell from the ceiling as another shock shook the castle. She wondered if her boss was regretting making Chris as powerful as he did.

_Probably not_

* * *

Wesker pushed Chris up against the wall. The younger tyrant growled as he grabbed Albert's shoulders to steady himself. Wesker turned the tables and grabbed Redfield's shirt, pulling the younger man down and into a passionate kiss. The two battled for dominance for a moment before Wesker administered an uppercut, breaking the kiss just in time. Chris let out a growl. He was so tired of Wesker doing that! Just when he thought he would have him the former STARS captain would have him in a lip lock.

"You can't deny it forever. You belong to me." Wesker smirked and licked his lips.

"I will never belong to you!" Chris screamed as he picked up and threw what used to be the desk at the older tyrant. Albert easily dodged the attack jumping up to kick the desk remains right back into his former subordinate's direction. It was now Chris's turn to dodge.

"I know you can smell it. That delicious scent of arousal, you're getting off on this." The Tyrant stated. Chris actually stopped.

"So, you are too." It surprised him how he could so easily accept that knowledge. The former BSAA member stated as he prepared himself for another attack. Their endurance was finally beginning to run out. Wesker appeared to be going all out because he used his super speed to try and catch Chris off guard. The younger tyrant stopped half the attack but Wesker gave him a kick to the face, sending Chris sprawled on the floor.

Wesker straddled his hips grinding their two arousals together. A light moan escaped the younger tyrant as he lightly thrust up. Wesker let out a chuckle. An animalistic growl exited Chris as he pulled Albert down into a kiss. Their eyes burned in an unnatural rapture. This was the true nature of the T-Virus that was showing, the baser instincts that the virus was so well known for. Wesker bit deeply into his partner's abdomen. The former STARS member retaliated by biting Wesker in the shoulder.

Haste overtook the two as Wesker furiously began to remove Chris's pants. That was it! He wanted the man now! Using his hands the older Tyrant began to play with his former subordinate's nipple. Chris could do nothing but whimper at the stimulation that was doing nothing to lower his arousal. He was hard as a rock and his enemy was no better.

Albert entered him without any lubrication but the younger knew that he would just heal instantly so there wasn't a point to all that. Chris screamed at the penetration. Albert captured that scream in a kiss. The former BSAA member pulled his old captain to him and began to match the rhythm of Wesker's thrusts.

Redfield took it upon himself to jerk himself off while his former boss was getting his gratification. The two made guttural sounds in their mating. Each one was feeling their climax building up. Chris whimpered as he came while Wesker was silent. Shiny bright lights flashed before their eyes as they remained in the after sex glow. They were finally sated for the night.

"I still hate you." Chris mumbled from under his former captain as he felt his eyes growing heavier. Wesker let out a chuckle.

"I expect nothing less, but one day you won't" He said this with such certainty that there was no room for even Chris to doubt. He once again had that hollow feeling of an emotion missing as he vaguely thought that Wesker was probably right.

_Because a Monster King needs his Monster Queen. _

* * *

_*Evil Cackle*_ Ta-Da! My first Resident Evil Oneshot! Please tell me what you think! Thanks to all who review!


End file.
